


Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

by Toscasprayer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Evil, M/M, Past Abuse, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray got abused by some evil relative. </p><p>I am so sorry for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely started.   
> But I need a beta. As my usual one is not avaliable. (go check out her stuff, it's under NerdBurga on FF.net)
> 
> I am so sorry.   
> This is why I should take my meds.

Ray collapsed, feeling dizzy. In the rational part of his mind, he knew that Frank and Mikey wouldn't ever hurt him, but the irrational part was telling him to run away, and never come back. 

"Ray?" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and recoiled as if burned.

**Author's Note:**

> So....  
> yeah.   
> tell me what I'm doing wrong at least.


End file.
